Thin Ice
by Ardnaxel
Summary: Jette is an average bartender inbetween worlds. That is until she meets a mysterious redheaded stranger. Her and her new friends must work together to save the three worlds.


This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. Read on and don't forget to leave me some writing tips if you can help me.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Just to release that info.

Chapter 1

The Beginning 

Being a bartender has its perks. The tips are usually _excellent_ considering that the people giving them to you are usually too drunk to care. The bar I work in is right between the human and demon world, so basically you can't get anywhere without passing through the "Intersection."

Life for me is pretty average, other than the fact that I'm a demon, an ice demon to be exact. I am 22 years old and have been living on my own for as long as I can remember. I only have one memory of anything else…_the island of Koormine was my home. I didn't like it there. I didn't want to be anywhere near it or any of its inhabitants…_so I left and will never return. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Anyone who leaves the island is banished forever and ultimately forgotten. So I ended up here.

I don't quite remember how but somehow I made a friend along the way. When I was about 15 I met this boy, Hiei. He was nice but I soon grew to know better. That is why I stayed with him I guess. He was my protector and still is. He's almost like a brother to me. When I work nights he's always there. I don't know what I would have become without him, or where I'd be, or even if I would have been given the chance to live the life I live now.

I noticed him in the corner. I had seen him before but it was now that I began to worry. He seemed intent on something. I tried to shrug it off as I focused my attention on another customer. Then, Hiei walked in and took his usual spot by the bar. I walked over to him.

"Hello Jette."

"Hey, you want the usual?" I noticed the man seemed more alert than ever. He sat upright and was staring directly at Hiei, like he was _analyzing_ him. I tried to act natural, like nothing was bothering me, but I achieved no success.

"What's bothering you?" asked Hiei in his ever so famous monotone.

"Oh…nothing, bad morning, that's all."

"Don't lie to me."

I released a long breath. "Fine. There's a guy in the corner. He's been there for a while and it's not the first time. I get the feeling he's been watching me."

"Why don't we ask him what's on his mind?" Hiei got off his seat and began to walk over to the stranger.

"Hiei, no, no, no no… stop. That's not necessary." I ran around the bar and grabbed Hiei's arm. He continued to walk, dragging me along with him. He has a lot of strength for a midget. I let go and he approached the man as I stood there uncomfortably.

"Excuse me."

"Yes," replied the stranger.

"My friend here thinks you have been watching her. Is there any truth to this?"

"Well, actually, yes. I have taken a strong interest in your friend. You see... she has something that I need. Though it doesn't seem to be much of your interest, so why don't you just leave me alone so I can…think."

I swallowed. "So be it. Enjoy your corner, fool." Hiei answered and drug me back to the bar.

I couldn't find any reason why someone would be interested in me, or I guess something I have. I had an eerie feeling that somehow, my life was going to change. I don't know why. I just felt it. Hiei tried to settle me down but I knew he felt the burden as well. I left work that night with the intention of getting the good night's sleep that I hadn't achieved in so long, but it didn't go quite as planned.

As soon as I said goodnight to Hiei and left the bar, I saw him. He was just looking at me, waiting. I turned and ran. He was quicker than I had hoped and was not trailing far behind. I figured he didn't know the area as well as I did and I used that to my advantage. I took every back road possible but it didn't seem to be making any difference. I could hear him yelling although I couldn't quite make out the words and you can bet my ass that I wasn't going to stop and ask him.

I was almost to the safety of my house when out of nowhere this vine-thing grabbed my foot and tripped me. I uttered out a cry as I fell to the ground. When I looked up he was standing there, waiting.

"Don't run. I need to talk to you. Is there someplace we can go?"

"No. Leave me alone." I was trembling although I tried my hardest not to show him that I was scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I know you live right around the corner so you should just calm down. I need to speak with you and it's very important."

I thought for a moment. "Question: If you knew I lived around the corner, why did you ask me if there was someplace we could go?"

"I didn't want to freak you out and honestly I like toying with you." A smirk was forming on his face. "So let's go before someone notices."

I figured I didn't have any choice. "Fine. This way." I led the way to my house. We walked the _strenuously long_ block in silence. Once inside my house he began to reveal to me his dilemma.

"I need the ring."

"What ring?" I asked. I began to remember a ring that a stranger had given to me a few weeks earlier, though I couldn't quite remember where I put it. I looked up and noticed him glaring at me.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have it."

He reminded me of someone in the back of my mind. "Why do you need it? It doesn't seem of much importance."

"It may not seem to be much, but it is, and I need it, so hand it over." He motioned with his hand.

"Not before you tell me why you need it." I sat with my arms crossed trying to show that he wasn't going to get it without doing what I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's a piece of man and I need to get them all before . He has horrible plans and if he gets all of the artifacts he will be able to fulfill he greatest desires…good enough? Now hand it over." He stared into my crisp blue eyes.

"I can't exactly do that. See, I don't know where I put it."

"How could you lose it?"

"Well I wasn't going to keep a ring that a stranger gave to me. I don't even know who it was. Why would I keep the ring with me?"

"Okay so where did you put it."

"I don't know. I threw it somewhere. It didn't seem very valuable so I just threw it."

"You throw things often?" He realized that could be valuable information to him in the future. "So where did you throw it because I need to be on my way."

"You will have to help me look for it." A thought popped into my mind. _If I found this ring before him then I could bribe him for something. What do I want? He is kind of cute._ I snapped back to reality. "I don't know where it's at. It could be anywhere in here. Just don't make too much of a mess please."

We searched my house high and low. We searched through the kitchen cupboards and all the drawers. We, well I searched through my bedroom being as that I wouldn't let him go in there. We looked in the living room, under the couch, in the attic. The only place we hadn't gone was the basement. I'm not a big fan of basements. If a ring were to get lost that would be a good place for it because I wouldn't go there. If anything falls into my basement it has the right to stay there because I sure as hell ain't going down there to fetch it. I sighed. "The basement is all we have left. Let's get this over with." I opened the door and peered into the dark abyss. Okay, so it wasn't an abyss it just seemed like it. A girl's gotta have an imagination right?

It seemed like we were down in that damp place for hours. It smelled musty and every once in a while I would step on a mouse turd and scream my lungs out. I'm sure the red haired man _loved_ that. We began digging through the laundry chute and something was glimmering. I dove into the disgusting chute before I even had a chance to think about what I was doing. I got it. He he. It was mine. My _precious……_. I emerged from the pit of hell with a smirk on my face.

"Now that I have it I have a proposition for you. Let's say I get to come with you. If you want this valuable item then I get to come with you."

"Fine but don't be stupid."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I want to bring a friend."

"Sure. Hiei was going to come anyways."

"Hiei? How did you know it was him?

"I guess you could say he and I go way back. Oh and I will bring the rest of my team also."

"Fair enough I guess. Wait. You haven't told me your name."

"Kurama. Now go to sleep Jette Koryo, we leave at dawn."

I hope you all liked it. You should also check out my friend MarcoZemar. She is soon to have a new story up and it will be really awesome. Don't forget to review!


End file.
